Development of digital homes and wide digitalization of consumer electronic products bring more and more digital entertainment devices and household appliances in home networks. Currently, various consumer electronic products begin to support wireless local area network (WLAN) communication capabilities, for example, support 802.11 series of standards established by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), including 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and standards such as 802.11ac and 802.11ad that are entering a market.
In the foregoing 802.11 standards, except 802.11ad that uses a 60 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band, all standards use a 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz frequency band. Currently, a majority of consumer electronic products use the 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz frequency band to access a WLAN, but the 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz frequency band is not suitable for transmitting high definition media data that is prevalent currently or ultra high definition media data that may be prevalent in the future. In theory, bandwidth of the 60 GHz frequency band or a similar high frequency band may reach 7 gigabits per second (Gbit/s), and such frequency bands are applicable to transmission of high definition audio and video data, but their penetration is poor. Therefore, if the consumer electronic products use the 60 GHz frequency band to access the WLAN, power consumption of the consumer electronic products is large.